THE FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention broadly relates to the operation of an internal combustion engine on an admixture of air and fuel vapor generated from a volatile normally liquid fuel. In one of its more specific aspects, the invention is concerned with a novel method and improved apparatus for generating fuel vapor from a volatile normally liquid fuel for an internal combustion engine. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a novel method and improved apparatus for safely handling and controlling fuel vapor, and utilizing the same in the operation of an internal combustion engine. The invention is additionally concerned with a novel method and improved apparatus useful in modifying a conventional internal combustion engine including a prior art carburetor for preparing a fuel charge from a volatile normally liquid fuel, whereby the said internal combustion engine following modification is capable of operating more efficiently and with lower exhaust emissions on fuel vapor that is generated from the said liquid fuel.